(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a metal hood housing for connector, and in particular, a housing with ground terminals being formed integrally on the rear plate portions of the housing. By using the method of feed-strap in the process of tin-plating, the selective-plating process is simplified and defect products are greatly reduced, and the quality of the metal hood for the connector is improved.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Connectors are widely used in connection of various power source and signals so as to provide conduction and communication. Recently, as a result of rapid development of computers and the peripherals thereof, connectors with various shapes are exploited, but their fundamental shapes are that there are two corresponding head ends connecting with each other such that the internal electrical contacts of the connectors are in contact and formed into the basic configuration for conduction.
In order to improve the communication quality, and to upgrade transmission rate, the signal wires, adjacent to each other, of all connectors are isolated from each other so as to ensure proper insulation and thus, cross talk is avoided. Generally, a metal hood housing is used to cover the external of the connector such that the housing is in conduction with a common ground terminal.
As shown in FIG. 1, there is shown a hood housing 10 for a typical IEEE 1394 connector. The housing 10 being exploded is shown in FIG. 2 The housing 10 comprises a top plate portion 11, two side plate portions 12, 13, two bottom plate portions 14, 15, and rear plate portion 16 and being formed into a hollow housing by bending along a plurality of bending lines 18 provided thereon. An elastic press button 17 is located on the top plate portion 11 and the two bottom plate portions 14, 15. At the external end of the two side plated portions 12, 13, an extension portion 19 is extended externally therefrom and the extension portion 19 are symmetrical. When the housing 10 is formed, the two extension portions 19 are vertically faced downward from the two sides of the housing 10 to form into the ground terminal of the housing 10, as shown in FIG. 1.
In view of the conventional housing 10, the ground terminals are formed integrally with the metal hood 10, and after the housing is extended in a plan view, the two ground terminals are respectively located at the two sides of the housing 10. Thus, it is inconvenient to fabricate such structure, and additionally, the two ground terminals are too close to the housing, and therefore the tin-plating process is difficult to apply to the housing and the housing can be easily become yellow or the color can be changed easily. Thus, defect products in the course of fabrication may be formed, and the process of fabrication is complicated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a metal hood housing for connector, which can mitigate the above mentioned drawbacks. The present invention simplifies the manufacturing process of tin-plating on the housing so as to reduce defect product and improve the quality of the metal hood for connector.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a metal hood housing for connector, wherein the ground terminals of the metal hood are formed integrally at the rear plate portions of the hood housing so as to simplify manufacturing process of tin plating.
A further object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a metal hood housing for connector is disclosed, and the hood comprises a top plate portion, side plate portions, a bottom plate portion and a rear plate portion.
Another object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a metal hood housing for connector, wherein no additional fabrication is needed in simplifying the selective plating process of the ground terminals so as to reduce defect products.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.